The White Wolf the Prologue: Godric's Revenge
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: From politician to mastermind. Why Godric is so passionate about ruining the lives of the Alius kids. His backstory reveals all. [ENGLISH DUB] Prologue to my series in collaboration with FireLavaFox22, 'The White Wolf'.


Nara, a peaceful city full of deer, cherry blossom and beautiful sunsets. The cheerful locals whisk around the city in their everyday business and commute back and forth from Tokyo throughout the day. The bustling movements and soft Kansai dialect radiates a warm feeling throughout the streets. This is where the story of The White Wolf truly begins.

Godric Wyles peered through his window on the second floor of his house he lived in with his parents. He sighed with his fist on his cheek, slumped in an office chair over a politics book. It was as if there were raindrops streaking down his window, but the sky was crystal clear. Godric spent most of his time reading these politics books and nothing else. Perhaps occasionally studying History for school, but never riding his bike or playing soccer like the other kids. Ugh, _soccer_. How he hated it! Only jerks played soccer. Those macho jocks at school always kicked each other's shins and whacked the ball at people's faces, and that was about it. And the other pupils placed all their trust in these douches - even if they were ugly - just because they kicked a ball around. Godric, however, was just ignored, and often smacked in the face by the ball.

"Ric, dinner!" called his father.

"In a minute!" Godric called back. But he never came down for dinner, and his parents knew that. He seemed to have overpowered his parents ages ago. Most children seem to defy their parents in their teenage years, but Godric was like this at eight. Now he was eleven, and could do whatever he wanted. However, this wasn't enough for Godric. He always had his own individual goals, and having his parents let him do as he pleased wasn't quite filling his needs. To be honest, he didn't care what his parents let him do, he just wanted what he couldn't get: his classmates' support. But having his parents let him roam free was worth it.

Godric was quite the mastermind. He read so many history and politics books that his mind was like a library. When he was younger, people used to come and ask him questions about interesting topics, but now they just ignored him or gave him dirty glances. Now he was a bit more mature, he knew a lot about this sort of thing, especially the current politics. He would stay up to watch debates on television without his parents giving a care and take notes like he was a particularly interested audience member. He always wanted to be on the show, whether he was debating or just asking some questions. He had so many of those. With this sort of mind, he had some wonderful ideas for the world of politics, but wasn't old enough to set his ideas down as a youth parliament member. Godric would ask his classmates to campaign with him or start a strike for all his ideas, but everyone would shrug him off. Even the geeks were too busy to help. The poor boy was just left in his own world, and with no social media at this time there was no chance of him getting any supporters from the outside world. Instead of having his eyes glued to the screen playing Sonic the Hedgehog, Godric's eyes were glued to the TV screen of wonderful documentaries on history's finest figures and elections. Elections: they were the best of all. The tension, the excitement, the result. Whether he agreed with it or not, the result and reasoning always gave him inspiration to do something else. Something new. Something innovative. But there was no ear to listen. And since he had shunned his parents away, they wouldn't dare approach him on a personal level in comparison to most parents. A hug goodnight was nothing compared to the verdict on the latest case. A 'good morning' wasn't even _close _to studying propaganda. It wasn't like he was missing anything.

No matter how dull and gloomy he was, there was some sort of determination in Godric. 'Japan's Raincloud', as his classmates called him, was a stormy thundercloud, ready to strike lightning on the world and show them what a young boy could do to improve societies. He was determined to become a politician like never before. Little did anyone know at the time, Godric the thundercloud would become a raging thundercloud, pelting hail, snow and lightning at everyone who defied him. How did his mindset change so quickly? Well, he wasn't far off being angry in the first place, anyway. Everything irritated him as silly, inane games and toys replaced his magnificent plans and ideas. For some reason, kids of his age only cared about having fun, not the big picture. Godric was sure he'd have fun when his plan was complete. If only they would listen…

When he went to high school, someone did.


End file.
